Long Past Dawn
by zanyjaney
Summary: Royal AU. Enduring brutality from everyday life, Rey has survived. However, when the past is unburied and secrets arise, Rey will have to utilize her wits and charm in order to survive a high risk game of espionage, violence, and betrayal. But how does the mysterious man, Kylo Ren, fit into this dilemma?
1. Punishment

Blood rushed through her veins as she exhaled a sigh of relief. Pulling out her key, she opened the door, looking around the desolate and miserable apartment she proudly called home. Nothing was disturbed and everything was in place.

The walls were tinged slightly yellow with cracks forming at the bottom. With every careful step, the floorboards creaked shamelessly. The ambient silver from the moonlight shone through the windows. Dust bunnies, scavenged antiques, and gears lay strewn around the living room table.

The only form of luxury was the couch with oil stains. A putrid smell remained, the only evidence of its use. She collapses onto the sofa, her face smashed right onto the pillow.

"Fuck," Rey grumbles into the pillow. Exhaustion clouded her vision with her ankles aching.

At least, it was near the end of the week. Just one more day with putting up with Plutt and then, she'd finally be free.

She would never see that obsolete junkyard again. No more leering from narrow-minded people or the constant barking from Plutt.

_Don't act like you don't appreciate those jabs. They're the only bit of attention you get._

Rey sits up on her couch, her hair tousled, as she inhales through her nose. Her hands shook with a tremor.

She sighed as she peered over at the calendar. Today was the day. Tears started to leak out from her eyes. A day of celebration turned into a day of mourning.

_You're pathetic. _Those callous words echoed in her head. She bit her lip nervously as she held the pillow.

_Get__ up already, coward. You're burning daylight. _

The mocking tone of the voice didn't bother her. In all honesty, it was the sense of familiarity she had.

Grumbling as she got up, Rey went over to her tiny kitchen, rummaging through her fridge. Her friend, Merlot, was inside it. Merlot was a vice, but she didn't mind savoring it. Rey pulled out the Merlot, placing on her countertop. A card stood alone on the barren tabletop.

Rey looked at the card, opening it. Instantly, she became unraveled by small chuckles.

_Happy birthday, Rey! You're one of the best friends I could ever have. Even though you're the devil incarnate! I wish I could be there with you. - Finn _

She rolled her eyes, slightly scoffing at the notion of her being "the devil". The sneer took hold on her face, but she could barely contain her laughter. Her features softened as she brushed her fingers against her hair.

"Finn," Rey fondly mutters, clutching the note to her chest. It was as if she expected to feel some warmth, but it never existed.

The pearl shaped tears reappeared as she slid down. Quiet sobs escaped her lips as the salty tears painted them. Her chest rumbled, teeth clenched. She leaned up, grabbing a glass and the Merlot, pouring it inside.

Rey gripped the glass, admiring the ruby liquid that sloshed around inside it.

No matter how much she tried, the fragmented memories and emotions kept pouring on. If that's what the universe wants to use as punishment for her, then so be it.

She raises the glass to her lips, sipping the succulent wine. Its coldness was a form of comfort for her. Her throat burned, her eyes darting, and her chest kept expanding and compressing.

The sobs came barreling out. No amount of Taylor Swift or Paramore could fix this.

_What even is this? _

For once in her lifetime, she found herself agreeing with the voice. What was her problem? She was on the floor of her barren apartment, sobbing with her glass of wine. How pitiful could she be?

A burning sensation that coursed through her body could not be easily expunged. Rather, it continued. Her nose wrinkled and a sneer took hold of her face again. Rey's eyes slowly closed as her sobbing slowed.

She was edging closer and closer to inebriation. Just another sip and she would step over the line.

A distinct purr cut through the air. Her breath hitched as her eyes fluttered open. The orange American Bobtail cat looked up at her with its wide green eyes. Rey sighs as she smiled at the kitten.

The cat scurried away after receiving its dinner for the night.

She had almost forgotten that she was pet sitting for Poe.

_Don't forget about Finn. After all, you're the only one still here. How unfortunate. _

Her eyes slightly darkened. The voice rang true from time to time. The feeling she tried to push down kept rising. Her throat continued to constrict as she grits her teeth.

Jessika, Rose, Finn, Poe, and Kaydel were all gone, probably living it up on that trip to the Bahamas. She had declined, giving work as an excuse.

She hadn't exactly lied, but it wasn't entirely true.

_If they knew the truth, they'd shun you. _

The malicious nature of the voice sent a shiver down her spine.

_You're not as pure as they think you are. You're even worse. _

Her cracked nails were stained in scarlet. The thick liquid flowed as she took a sharp inhale. The coagulation had started to take form.

_It feels warm, doesn't it?_

Yes, it did. There was a lack of repulsion from Rey as she just let the scarlet liquid drip. She welcomed it back home.

She found the pain exhilarating as she lay in the darkness, planning her next move.

Unbeknownst to her, a camera was perfectly perched on top of her refrigerator with high-resolution images already being sent.


	2. Alluring

**"There are no private lives. This a most important aspect of modern life. One of the biggest transformations we have seen in our society is the diminution of the sphere of the private. We must reasonably now all regard the fact that there are no secrets and nothing is private. Everything is public."br /**

**\- Philip K. Dick**

**The biggest threat to oneself is the threat they pose to their own security through hidden secrets.**

* * *

"There's an 85% chance for snow."

Hearing that piece of information made her gulped.

The only time Rey watched any form of television by herself was late in the night. After work in the junkyard and scavenging for something of substance, she always checked the weather forecast.

The weather didn't seem like it would be entirely pleasant. And it didn't seem like today was ever really in Rey's favor when the phone rang.

Rey picked the landline up, half expecting it to be Finn gushing about Poe and vice versa or Plutt getting on her case.

"Hello," Rey spoke with a gentle voice.

Nobody responded.

Now, Rey knew it was most likely not Finn, Poe or Plutt. Finn would right out of the gate be the first one to speak, excitement clear in his voice. Poe would chuckle while saying a flirty joke and ask how she was. And Plutt was just an arsehole who liked to yell.

"Hello?"

Her voice became more quiet as her eyes looked over at her window.

No response came, so she hung up the phone. Walking over to the couch again to grab some shuteye, to her annoyance, the phone rang again.

"Hello," she said curtly.

She didn't receive any greeting of any kind. The only thing she could hear on the other line was distinct exhales and inhales. They sounded rushed and breathless.

"I think you've got the wrong number."

She hung up the phone again, closing her eyes. Rey pressed her free hand to her temples, trying to calm down. It had to have been a prank call or one of the weird telemarketers.

The universe was out to get her again with this random bullshit.

Rey's eyes flickered over to the cat perched on the couch. BB8 curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but smile at the kitten. However, that didn't stop the sinking feeling in her stomach.

If a snow storm hit her area, she was certain that the Bahamas trip would go on for longer. Her right hand clenched her left arm, anger boiling within her. It wasn't because of jealousy. Rather, it was because of her ineptitude.

Maybe if she had pulled some strings or told Plutt to sock it, she could live it up on a beach. She could have snagged a hot date and had some drinks. That would help her take her mind off things.

_But you didn't. What a shame._

Rey's lips frown as she licks them. Her hazel eyes rolled as she grumbles. She put herself in this situation, she would just have to deal with it.

She could deal with the muggy weather and ugly grey skies. She could handle one more day seeing Plutt's face without punching it. And she could sure as hell forget about the Bahamas.

There's nothing special about the place, anyway. She didn't care about those pristine waters, warm weather, sandy beaches, and beautiful skyline. Oh! Who was she kidding? She desperately wanted to go.

Rey groans, slightly shivering. Slowly, she got up, looking at her heater. A sharp exhale escaped her lips as she squeezed her face and hands.

"You have got to be kidding me! I could have sworn I paid that bill!"

The thought of kicking the heater seemed appealing, but Rey preferred keeping her toes safe. Especially after last time, Rey was more cautious with protecting her feet.

She flung curses from under her breath as she looked at her bedroom.

There was nothing particularly interesting inside of it. The only things in the room were a bed and a closet that could only hold up to 10 outfits.

Rey clawed through the closet, pulling out a light wool sweater and a gray beanie. She pulled the items on, deciding it was good enough for tonight.

She walked through the living room to the front door. Out of the corner of her eye, she examined the marks etched into the wall.

A stool was near the wall with a sharp rock. Rey picked up the rock, her fingers running through the specks and minerals.

The same motion day after day came natural to her. She made a new fresh mark on the wall with no name.

"Another day comes to a close."

What was she even counting the days for? Someone always asked that question. It never bothered her entirely, but that didn't mean she was happy to answer.

For the rest of the night, Rey hoped to have some needed relaxation for her aching feet and tired back. However, it seemed the universe really had it out for Rey.

The phone rang again. She answered it again, trying to remain as calm as she could.

"Rey?"

A smile slowly appeared on Rey's face as she heard the voice of Maz Kanata.

Maz was the owner of a tavern on the corner of the Takodana district of the city. The woman often gave Rey important pieces of advice, albeit very weird advice.

It had been some time since she'd had a proper conversation with Maz.

**5 months ago**

_"Ow!"_

_Rey hissed, rubbing her head from under the sink. She climbed out of the compartment, wiping the layers of sweat off her face. She had put her hair up into three messy buns to make the job easier. _

_"Maz, are you sure you don't want to replace the pipes?"_

_The old woman pulled her goggles down, looking at Rey. _

_"Are they functional?"_

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"Nonsense," Maz crooned, writing numbers onto a sheet of paper. _

_Rey looked off to the side, grabbing another wrench, tightening the bolts in place. After that, she went over to wipe the glasses down and water the plants. Maz smiled at her, placing down a ticket._

_Rey blinked, trying to process what she did._

_"Maz! How did you get this?"_

_Rey picked up the ticket, her eyes shining. How was Maz able to get a ticket to this? _

_"Never go to a doctor whose office plants have died," Maz said sentimentally._

_The look of puzzlement overshadowed her features as her mouth was wide open. Thoughts raced through her mind as she shook her head._

_This must have been Maz's weird daily piece of advice. Most people thought Maz was senile, but to Rey, Maz was a well-rounded person with years of experience and knowledge._

_She didn't know exactly what the advice meant. Hell, she didn't even know if it would ever be a factor. _

_It didn't matter because all Rey could think about in that moment was the bold letters on the ticket._

'**LF presents: Skywalker's Haven on Ahch-To**'

_The smile on her face grew as she saw the nodding approval of Maz._

Rey never quite understood why she didn't ask more about the doctor and the plants. In that moment, the allure of seeing the legend of Skywalker himself caught her attention more. That made sense, but she had seen Maz in passing from countless nights in the tavern. So, why didn't she question it?

Why had Maz told her this information?

Thinking to herself, Rey brushed the thought from her head.

"Maz. Did you need something?"

"The tavern has been busy. Do you have time to spare?"

Rey's skin started to prickle slightly, her eyes despondent. Something wasn't right. The way Maz sounded didn't feel right.

"Maz, what's wrong?"

"First, I realized slicing the onions resulted in disaster, especially raw ones."

Rey raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Snow's not only a killer but also an executioner."

This only made Rey worry more about Maz. Had she gone senile?

"Maz. I'll be right there."

"Keenness yields lots of resentment, envy, and obsession."

Rey focused on grabbing a first aid kit and other medical supplies, putting it inside her scavenging bag. In her rush, she hadn't even notice how weird Maz was being.

Suddenly, she felt a sting. Rey looked down at her hand.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

The cut was deep, deeper than she had originally thought.

_You'll deal with this later, I assume?_

She ignores the voice.

—

"The girl?"

The red haired pale man sneered at the man in black.

"She should be on her way."

"I'll hold you to your word just this once, Armitage."

Armitage rolls his eyes.

"When do you ever do?"

The man doesn't speak, looking at the glass. His gloved hand grabbed it, downing the shot. He slams it down against the table, cracks slightly forming at the bottom.

Armitage doesn't flinch, uninterested and unaffected by the temper tantrums of an enraged man. He crosses his arms, sighing as the cold air numbed his face.

"How is she of any use?"

Armitage asks, his tone flat. The mysterious man who hid in the shadows reached out with his hand, depositing a series of photos on the table.

The subject of the photos was a young woman. Brown hair cascaded down her back, long eyelashes framed her bright hazel eyes, and high cheekbones helped compliment her beauty.

"Is she some supermodel? Is that's why you've demanded extensive measures? What a waste of resources," Armitage snorts, trying not to laugh.

The man stares at him blankly as Armitage looks back at him.

"How do I know your fascination and peculiar tastes won't interfere with the mission?"

"You don't," The man calmly says, his gloved hand raised.

The man stands up, his hands behind his back.

"Examine the photos thoroughly."

Armitage looks at the photos, his face stone. He thumbs through them, his lips pursed.

His eyes look up at the man.

"A princess."

The man starts to descend down the stairs before turning to Armitage.

"Ensure that we implement search parties before _he_ gets to her."


	3. Discretion

**"Trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair." - Anonymous **

**Rey suffers the consequences for things she couldn't have known now.**

* * *

Rey loathed wintertime.

The moment she stepped outside, Rey instantly regretted her choice.

Frozen gusts of wind danced across her face as if it whisked away them. The trees stood tall as they were laid bare like skeletons. Her breaths came out as puffs as she examined her surroundings.

Her apartment building had became more decrepit over the years, but it couldn't compare to the buildings around. Whenever the frozen months rolled into town, the neighborhood had less maintenance than usual. And the usual amount of maintenance for any time of year was dangerously low.

Cracks in the sidewalks exposed tree and plant roots, roads were never paved, and loud noises often dominated through the late hours.

Peering over her shoulder, she clutched onto her coat as she made a hasty retreat towards the tavern.

The fence near the back was secured. Rey cracked her knuckles, hoisting herself up to the metal links. Reaching the top, she jumped onto the dumpster top, sliding off it.

"No! No! Please…just let me go!"

"Like hell I would!"

Silence took hold of Rey as she contemplated. Hiding behind the dumpster, she glimpsed two men. A burly-looking man pressed a smaller man up against the brick wall. The tiny male's jaw was slacked, blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes swollen shut as tears spilled out.

"Please. I can get the money. You don't have to do this."

Her eyes fluttered closed and the corners of her mouth drew back.

The guttural screams started as the man begs and pleads filled the air. Hopefully, it would be quick not only for his sake, but for everyone else's. Cracking sounds, a subsequent thud, and the loud footsteps from cowboy boots followed agonizing minutes.

It was over.

Rey came out of hiding, going over to the body. Purple rings stretched across his neck and crushed fingers were grotesque. His bloody face made him unrecognizable, so she looked over the corpse.

The hand life dealt had cruel intentions. They littered the cards with few pariahs, whose place and last days often occurred in Jakku. Death was a cruel mistress who wallowed itself in the misery and suffering of others.

Her eyes became downcast as she landed on the symbol etched on his skin. This made her shudder and bite her lips nervously. Closing his eyes as far as she could, her face grew more pale.

Hastily, she put layers upon layers of cardboard and other types of scrap in place. Finding an old moldy blanket, she placed it on the man. After looking around and hearing nothing, Rey rushed out of the alley into the tavern.

Smiles, laughter, and dancing in the spotlight encompass her. Even in harsh times and conditions, they could find a rare comfort. Rey swats at the air filled with the stench of stale cigars and cigarettes. Business was bustling with outlaws lining the walls drinking to their hearts' content. She sat down near her usual corner, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Maz hadn't come up to her, not sparing any glances towards her direction. Rey sighs, playing with her nails. Her eyes raked over the vintage walls before coming upon a strange man.

He was surrounded by two others, a blond female and a red haired male. The way his lips moved and how his gloved hand found the glass of whiskey without looking was unusual.

His jet black untamed shoulder-length hair framed his round face. His thin rose lips came down into a sneer, making him look older. His nose was long and broad, making him look even more like an outsider among the scoundrels. I arched his thick eyebrows up.

The man's hands were large, adding to the impression that he himself was a giant among men.

The striking feature, however, was his eyes.

They were dark and beady like two black holes simultaneously swirling around. Sunken and hard, there was no brightness in them. It was as if he was the incarnation of Death himself among men. His dark suit didn't exactly help him in this matter.

His smouldering gaze turned towards her direction, his lips no longer moving.

Her heart pang, a sinking feeling simmered in her stomach. He rose methodically, his stare remaining on her.

Adrenaline pumped through her as she grabbed her bag and sprinted towards the back of the tavern. The unsavory scoffs and yells from the unscrupulous patrons of the tavern filled her ears.

"Watch where you're going!"

A person shoved her, knocking her back into another individual.

"The fuck you say to me?!"

Rey crouched down under the table. It was just in time as a bottle hurled over her head, smashing into smithereens. Crawling and sticking to the floor, she narrowly avoided a chair. The previous joyful cheers and jeers in Maz's boiled into an exchange of fists and choice words.

Rey crawled to the back of the tavern, going up into a kneeling position.

Looking back, the man wasn't anywhere. Questions whirled around her head as she inspected her belongings.

"Come on. Come on," She hushed her voice, but it slowly rose in height.

"Where is it?"

Rey hurled countless scraps, metals, and crap behind her. The cut from earlier stung with reinforcement. She bit her tongue, gasping as the metallic taste filled her mouth.

"Fuck."

Her chest heaved and Rey grabbed the bag, throwing it over her shoulder. When she tried to open the back door, it wouldn't budge.

Stepping back, Rey slammed herself into the door, catching herself before she could fall. Taking off, she entered the streets, not looking back. She passed by a woman, paying her no mind.

The dark-haired woman stared at Rey while holding a phone to her lips.

"You're certain?"

"As certain as can be."

"Impressive work, Netal."

"My pleasure, Supreme Leader."

Clicking the call off, the woman remained by her vehicle, looking at her phone from time to time.

Rey took to the alleyways, climbing over dumpsters and entering tight spaces. She stopped to catch her breath as she rummaged through a trash can, her stomach rumbling. Her fingers trembled when she put the lid back.

Turning back to the main street, Rey walked down the sidewalk. The gush of wind and falling pearls only added to her scowl.

She glanced back, noticing a dark figure behind her. Rey noticed another person on the corner of the sidewalk. Her hurried eyes inspected every nook and cranny of the street.

The street lights flickered on and off and Rey paused. The person behind her kept walking past her. Rey turned the corner, close to her apartment. But then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to see Mr. Tekka.

Rey gave an easy smile to hide her distress.

"Mr. Tekka, why are you out and about so late?"

The man chuckles with a smile, slightly limping with his cane.

"Some days, I enjoy taking a stroll into the cold depths. It's enlightening."

Rey nods, clasping her hands together.

"Have you come to enlighten the streets?"

Tekka grimaced with a shake of his head.

"I'm afraid that's not the case."

He paused. His eyes seemed cloudy, and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Young one, have you noticed the streets aching?"

She slightly flinched at the question before composing herself.

"I'm afraid I haven't really observe anything out of the ordinary. In times like this, I'd say everything is the same."

The man slightly stroked his beard, his eyes slightly twinkling before darkening.

"You haven't seen or heard anything unusual? Nothing that seemed foul or concerning?"

Rey shook her head, licking her lips and brushed a stray hair back.

There was the weird call she had with Maz and the strange man, but that didn't signal any bells in her head.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized something was up.

"I don't recall."

Rey didn't want Mr. Tekka to worry over much. With the duties he had in the local church and his health scare after falling, she couldn't bear to wonder how he could handle such stress.

The man looks at her, his face serious and grim.

"Rey, may I ask a favor?"

She looks at him, nodding.

He dug through his jacket, holding up a business card. She takes it to relieve him.

"Whenever you get into danger or need help, call this number."

His voice sounded haggard as he shuffled around.

"Who do I ask for when I call?"

"Leia Organa."

Rey looks at the old man, thoughts racing through her mind.

"What would she do? Who even is she?"

Tekka clasped his calloused hands onto Rey's soft ones, looking into her eyes.

"There's no time, Rey."

"There's no time? What do you mean?"

"Young one, you must go home soon. Whoever you see, avoid to the best of your abilities."

Tekka withdrew his hands from Rey's. He pulled out a pouch and some currency.

Rey couldn't speak as he put the items into her hands.

"Mr. Tekka."

"Pack your bags and other belongings. There's no time to explain. Follow me."

The man stood upright, starting to venture near his house. Rey followed behind, entering after him while putting the pouch and money in her pocket. As soon as he closed the door, he set his cane down and started to walk to his living room.

_I always knew there was something up with that guy. He has to be as mad as a bag of ferrets. _

Rey silently chastised the voice, crossing her arms.

Tekka returned to where Rey was, holding a box.

"Take this. Everything you need to know is there."

Rey furrowed her eyebrows, taking the box.

"Maz gave you the ticket to that sideshow, right?"

She nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"Hold on to it. For now, stay put in your house. Only come out when needed."

Rey tightened her lips, placing a hand to her forehead, wincing.

"It's time for you to go. Thank you."

And with that, he slightly pushed Rey out of Lor San Tekka's house. Hurrying home, Rey entered her apartment.

From the apartment opposite of hers, the kitten clock started playing music again. Rey huffs as she places the box and her bag onto the living room table. BB8 meowed at Rey, sitting beside her as if they would examine the box together.

Carefully, she opened it like it was a bomb.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she cupped a hand over her mouth.

Her stomach dropped, and she held her breath, her eyes wide.

Her hands shook as she held up an item.

The sight of this couldn't be a hallucination. This had to be real.

Staring back at her was a photo of her and the Merlot from a few nights ago.

Her palms felt clammy as she set down the picture, looking through the box and finding an assortment of items.

A photo album, journals, notes, and other things filled the wooden box. Picking up the photo album, she tried to breathe in and out.

The first picture was of her and Finn dancing the night away at Maz's. Another photo on the page had her and Poe grooming BB8. The last photo had her, Rose, and Jessika using a remote control for a robot Kaydel built.

Thumbing through the pages, all she could see was images and more images. All of them had something in common. They all contained her.

How could Mr. Tekka have this? Biting the inside of her cheek, Rey slammed the album down, brushing her hair back. She clenched her hands and teeth, her eyes closed.

Her throat felt like it was being tickled and gagging seemed like an irresistible option at the moment. Setting the album and photo back into the box, she saw a glint inside of it.

She picked the object up, examining it. The ivory handle and the cold steel blade made it clear to her.

Preferring to stay silent, Rey put the knife into her coat pocket as she closed the box, putting it into the bag.

She jumped at the sound of ding. Looking over, she realized it was just the heater finally working. The electricity was back on. Her stomach yelled at her, making her groan and grit her teeth.

To curb her stomach's growling, she ate some heated ramen noodles. The taste of it was heavenly, but it wouldn't stop the things inside her head.

Getting up, she cracked her knuckles and yawned. Retiring to bed seemed like a pleasant idea. In case anybody broke in, she'd have the knife close by her.

Opening the door of her bedroom, Rey opened her eyes before stopping in her tracks.

A person was in front of her bed. Rey silently started to backtrack, but it was too late.

The person lunged at her, the gleam of a gun pressed to her forehead.


	4. Distressed

**"When life's problems seem overwhelming, look around and see what other people are coping with. You may consider yourself fortunate." - Ann Landers**

**Rey realizes that she's not immune to darkness.**

* * *

The cold metal pressed against her forehead. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, her fingers restless. The chemical coursed through her, causing her to falter. Rey's heart throbbed with fury, threatening to explode in an instant. Sweat trickled down her neck and face as clear beads, drenching her. The gun barrel, even with her eyes, slowly sank to her chest. The man snarled at her, thrusting the gun into her.

"Kneel. Put your arms behind your back," his voice was a hushed whisper. Compiling with him, Rey pulled her hands back, allowing the man to wrap zip ties. Her eyes widen as she felt something hard hit the back of her head. Spots colored her vision. His calloused hands grasped her neck, marks forming.

"Keep your head down and say nothing."

Her eyes watered, the zip ties digging into her skin. Rustling occurred from behind her. Silent whimpers escaped her lips, tears pouring down her face. She slammed her eyes shut, her resolve decaying.

"Shut up," he harshly said, pushing the gun into her cheek. Her breaths turned ragged and harsh, her lips trembling. Thick saliva slid down her burning throat, her face ghostly pale. Rey stiffened, feeling his freezing touch. Slowly, a white cloth descended onto her eyes, shielding them.

With her eyes covered, her assailant hid from her. Her muscles tensed, screaming at her. His heavy footsteps echoed into her ears, ringing. Rey clenched her jaw, her body trembling. Biting her tongue, she suppressed painful gasps. Tears stung her eyes and gushed down her face.

Death was knocking on her door. He'd arrived sooner than expected. Laying in wait with his razor-sharp tool, the deathly aura radiated from him. His deathly essence enraptured few while it pained many.

Suddenly, the pistol whipped against her stomach. Rey groaned, maintaining her kneeling position. The metallic flavour painted her insides. Her skin felt raw as if a wild beast had gnawed it. Her heart yearned to explode from her chest.

A white hot piercing cry filled Rey's ears. The world grew colder and darker. She slipped down a slippery slope of unknown darkness. Gasps erupted from her mouth, her lips losing feeling in them.

Numbness tingle from her toes to her face. The sensory deprivation drastically affected her. Rey perked her ears up, hearing footsteps and moaning. The moaning wasn't hers, however.

There was a tug at the back of her head. More tugging and pulling continued. Someone shed the blindfold from her eyes, tossing it. A breeze blew across her face, alerting Rey. When she opened her eyes, her heart dropped.

Face to face with her was a mask. From what Rey gathered, they seemed to be staring. Peering to the side of him, she noticed the man who attacked her, on the ground. He clutched onto his side, his face ripe with agony.

The masked person turned their attention onto the man, standing up.

"Knight of Ren, eh?"

The man chuckled, blood spilled from his mouth. He opened his mouth in a toothy grin, his teeth tinged in bright red. Ren stood over him, their imposing figure blocked Rey from seeing the man.

"You shouldn't be here. The Supreme Leader required your appearance elsewhere. Yet, here you are," the man snarled, his eyes sullen.

Ren stares before slamming his foot down. The man howled out, the sickening twist and crunch of brittle bones in the air. Ren kicked the man's face swiftly. More kicks followed in succession, the man crying out at every single one.

Ren turned, walking over to Rey, who held her breath. He kneeled down, slightly obscuring her view. Her eyes traveled to the man on the floor. Trails of blood stained his face and his cheeks were an ugly shade of purple. His eyes, swollen shut, expelled tears that seared his skin. He laid limb, a broken man in a pool of his own fluids.

Rey looked up, her eyes boring into Ren. As soon as she made eye contact with his mask, she drew her head down. Suddenly, Rey felt his gloved finger under her chin, forcing her head up. Inside, she crumbled under the weight of his imaginary gaze. On her face, however, she stood firm, her face neutral.

"You."

His garbled voice stated calmly, pressing his glove against her chin. Letting his fingers drag down, blood splatter remained on her face, evidence of the assault that had taken place. Cutting her restraints with a small knife, Rey looked at him, her eyes clouded. Bringing his hand back front, he held it up to her face. His hand ghosted over her lips, tracing them. He lingered there before picking himself up, pulling out a longsword. The edge of the sword traced the ground, trailing behind his heavy steps.

"No," silent pleas escaped the man's mouth. He repeated his denial, however, it was futile. Ren stopped, his boot on the man's chest. Raising the weapon above his head, he swung, making an incision on the man's thigh. The man shouted out, hollering and screaming. Blood seeped from the cut, causing the man's eyes to spring out more tears.

"Stop! You're hurting him!"

Ren looked over his shoulder at Rey. Rey held her hands out, her eyes pleading.

"Let him go."

Her voice, firm, didn't stutter. Even though she'd been attacked, she still concedes to his release. The knight remained motionless, his body still.

"YES! Listen to the girl!"

Closing her eyes, Rey rub her hands on the red marks stretching across her wrists. Ren's vision seemed direct at those marks before he looked back to Rey. Rey winced, biting her lip softly at the sting. Ren shook his head, driving the sword into the man's side.

"ARGHHHHH!"

The man yelled, his voice hoarse. His body convulsed on the ground, staining it. Rey stood still, her face pale.

"Please. You can just let him go."

Rey softly recommended, stepping forward towards Ren, her hand still out. Ren pulled the sword out, wiping the blood that painted it.

"I'll let him go."

Rey's shoulders relaxed, her heart calm.

"Only if you finish him yourself."

Her eyes went wide. Raising the sword up, Ren offered it to Rey. She shook her head furiously, scowling.

"He needs medical attention."

"He attacked you."

Her heart banged. Softly sighing, Rey clenched her fists.

"That doesn't matter."

Ren chuckled, stepping towards Rey, pushing the sword to her chest. Its sharp edge barely touched her neck. She gripped the hilt, glancing at Ren.

"Do it."

The man moaned, alerting Rey to his dire situation. His body, destroyed and battered, made the bile rise to her throat. He shook, his voice growing raggedy.

"Please. Even if I have to die, don't leave Emma by herself."

Ren stood behind her, his gloves on her shoulders. They sketched the landscape of them. He leaned forward, his mask close to the side of her face.

"He made you a victim. You can change that."

Darkness clouded her brain. The offer enticed her, scenarios played through her mind. He was already a bloody pulp, but she could ensure its ending. He wouldn't need to suffer anymore, and she might move on with her life.

"Emma, I'm sorry for leaving you, darling."

The man's voice wavered, his functioning hand twitching. He rose slowly before Ren stepped forward, kicking the man in the side. He howled, blood spilling from his mouth. He powered through, grabbing a silver locket from his pocket. His back pressed against Rey's bed.

"Who's Emma?"

Rey inquired, clutching onto the sword, walking to him.

"The apple of my eye."

Coughs exploded from his mouth, his body trembling. His bloody hand opened the locket up, revealing a photo of a blonde girl and an older woman with brown hair. The young girl's hands were full of flowers as the woman picked the flower grove.

"I'm going to hell."

He chuckled through bouts of coughs.

"Always picking those damn desert marigolds. She got her into it too."

The look on his face turned melancholy or at least it seemed to turn that way.

"If I wasn't such a fuck up, maybe life could have been different."

Tears streamed down his face as he coughed ferociously.

"It's the end of the line here."

His face shone in the moonlight.

"If you're ready, you can do it."

He stated, his voice was emotionless. Rey crossed her arms, her face frozen.

"For my sake, don't let them get to Emma."

He hacked, his body motionless. Blood poured from him. He opened his mouth,

But nothing came out.

Rey dropped the sword, falling to her knees, her body jolting. Ren peered at her before grabbing his sword. Deciding that everything was enough for now, he turned, leaving her apartment.

The man hunched over, his blood already congealed. He was just a corpse now, a victim of life circumstances.

She couldn't stop. She stared.

Even when the red and blue flashes danced across, she stared at the man.

Even when she heard the hushed words from outside her door, she stared at him.

Even when the footsteps thumped against her floor, she stared at him.

Even when the sound of a clink invaded her ears, she stared at him.

Even when they led her away, she stared at him.

Even when the door closed, she kept staring until the last second.


	5. Ignominious

Emptiness filled her heart, whose beats slowed. Hollowness encompassed her mind, no more thoughts swirling. Only one remained. Behind her eyes, the pleas, begs, and the cries reverberated with more fervor each time. Her lips trembled, water filling her eyes. Her weeps unanswered, her eyes murky.

Behind them, a casket lies center, surrounded with wilted weeds. They encircled the coffin, digging into it. **_Remember_ **, in gold lettering engraved into a loose band containing wilted grey petals shone in the moonlight. Her name on a nearby tombstone sent shivers down her spine.

A figment of her imagination took hold of her, yet she questioned its nature.

A premonition of a distant past, but a near future.

Her eyes traveled across the floor as her face turned pale white as snow. The buzzing of jumping flies bounced off the walls. A putrid stench of dried blood and decomposed flesh filled her lungs. She covers her mouth, coughing into her fist, tears peeking out from her eyes.

He laid there in front of her. His dull eyes trained onto her, his skin blemished and raw. The body didn't flinch or twitch. Instead, it stayed stationary, its gaze hard.

Rey shut her eyes, a vein popping on her forehead. Sitting on the cold floor, she stays motionless, her breathing slowed.

_You enjoyed his misery to the very end. _

Her brows furrowed as she kept her posture upright. Opening her eyes, she looked around.

_You murdered him without hesitation. _

Rey grimaced, reminiscing about how the knight's sword felt in her hand.

How many had he vanquished before?

_Many. _

The Knight of Ren murdering thousands of people was probable. He didn't seem too disturbed by the man's wounds or pleas.

_You two are alike. _

Grimacing at the voice, Rey's eyes grew cloudy. She raised her hands up, examining them. Insignificant scars and marks extended across them.

A little blood now and then doesn't hurt. You never got squeamish.

Rey stares up to the ceiling. The light bulb attached to the top of the room swung around, air particles floating around it.

_You're soft now. Whatever happened to the Rey who'd do anything?! _

She clenched her jaw, her fingers curling.

_What happened to the little girl who wasn't afraid of anything?! _

Her nails dug into her hands.

_You're a poser! Everything about you is wretched! _

Her face shook with great tremors, turning red.

_If only everyone knew the monster you truly are, maybe then you'd understand why they left. _

Hushed murmurs from the other cells grew in intensity. The desperate clawing of nails grate against the metal bars, producing harsh melodies. The decrepit walls were black with soot and a strange liquid coming out of the pipes. Her eyes stung, the strange smells and scents invaded her nose.

The long tendrils yanked at her brain, her eyes swirled with seeping red. She bends over, grabbing onto the rusty bed frame with her wounded hand. Sweat drops looked for dark treasure on her forehead, settling there.

_"No! Come back!" _

Her mouth gaped as her throat grew hoarse.

_They left you there to rot. Yet, you dream of a reunion. How pathetic. _

Screams echoed in her mind, searing it. Her heart convulsed at the bloodcurdling screeches. She threw herself up against the wall, retracting herself from the bed. The feverous howls continued, its volume increased.

Rey seized her throat, holding it as it tingled. Tears expelled from her eyes.

"Please! Make it stop!"

_Quiet, girl! _

Her skin burned as she looked around. Her bloodshot eyes ached. Her heart thumped in her tightening chest.

_Death shall be upon us! _

Her skin turned milky white. Rey raised her hands up. Fresh blood soiled them. Her mouth gaped wider. She closed her eyes.

"Not real," she called out, but nothing came out.

The voice cackles, howling with laughter at her.

_It's very real, my dearest friend. If it wasn't, how could you see it? _

When she opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is him. He stands before her, hands by his side where his sword was.

"My lady."

He kneels down, his helmet glints in the natural light. The ethereal sounds and creaks of the forest come alive, entrapping her with him.

Rey's mouth goes dry as she holds her breath. Her body strolled to him against her resistance. She places her hand on his shoulder left shoulder, kneading it. Her eyes ogled him, as she circled around him before stopping behind him.

"Rise," she commanded.

He obeys her command, rising. Rotating around, he offers her his hand.

She heard faint moans from the ground. Her gaze traveled to the person on the ground. The man laid there, covered in blood.

He hurried his gasps as he wailed.

"Emma."

Her gaze travels back to the knight, becoming enamored with the sight of him.

Inside her mind, Rey cries out in anger. Her internal hisses go unheard or ignored as she captures his hand.

"You'll teach me?"

"Only if you accept the consequences."

Rey gawks, a bad taste filled her mouth. However, a smile painted her expression.

"What are these consequences?"

He doesn't answer as he unsheathes his blade. The blade encased in crimson wiped by his glove gets brandished.

Screams filled her head as she tried to bolt, but she remained still. Her eyes widen as his sword rose. Closing her eyes, she gulps.

She's raw meat. Death allows his penalty on her. The air swished around her. She braced herself for the impact.

Gurgles erupted, but it wasn't from her. Her eyes opened, her features growing more pale.

The sword had sliced through the man's heart, life escaping from him. The knight was behind her, his arms crossed. Her slender form trembled.

She turns back, looking at the knight.

"I did it," she declared. A smirk adorned her lips. Victory blazed within her. She strode towards the knight, embracing him.

_That wasn't so hard. _

The voice didn't mock her. Instead, it congratulated her to her horror.

She congratulated herself. The voice was her own.

All she could see was the knight, the world growing darker. Her reality shifted.

The footsteps from behind alarmed her. Voices called out for her. She tried to feel her legs, but she only felt a numb sensation. Peering down, her feet sank into the ground.

Walls with metal bars closed in on her. The knight remains there and stares at her retreating form, frozen. The man laid there, dead with the word Emma on his lips.

Rey hyperventilates, clawing and banging at the wall. Her legs buckled from under her, her world spinning. She holds onto a metal bar before slipping.

The violent howls receded before being replaced by another loud cry.

Her own scream trumped them all shortly before the world faded away.

* * *

_"Remember me!" _

Shouts of terror swung at Rey, causing her to toss and turn. Her eyes fluttered open. Her face drenched in sweat.

After a while, she sat up in bed, taking in her sterile surroundings.

A nurse came into the room, holding a clipboard. They took her blood pressure, checked her vitals, and recorded some information onto a paper attached to the clipboard.

"Where am I?"

The nurse pauses, her eyes flickering over Rey.

"A hospital," she replied dryly. "You knocked your head a bit too much. You're lucky."

Rey bit the inside of her cheek, her shoulders slump.

Was she lucky? It seemed more like a curse than anything.

"When do I get out?"

"When your bail and bills get paid. Do you have someone to call to arrange for the transaction?"

Finn and Poe were off in the Bahamas still. Plutt was definitely not an option. She didn't have Maz's phone number memorized. Who could she call at a time like this?

Rey crossed her arms, her eyes focused. Suddenly, a smile crept onto her face.

"My Aunt Leia."


	6. Naivety

"There are no innocents. There are, however, different degrees of responsibility." — Stieg Larsson

Nobody is truly innocent, not even Rey.

* * *

Rey drummed her fingers against her lap, looking up to see a woman with dark brown hair that had some grey streaks in it. Her intricate pale blue evening gown and her straight posture complimented her glowing skin and bright smile. Rey's eyes flickered to the ground as she trudged along the snow, clutching onto her coat. The woman directs her to a limousine, stepping in after her and closing the door.

"Miss Organa."

The smile on the woman's face grew, her eyes brightening.

"When they said I had a niece at a precinct, I knew it'd be you, Rey."

The limousine became alive, driving slowly. Rey peered out the window, watching aimlessly at the many streets they passed. The vehicle stopped, parking at a restaurant.

"Mr. Tekka told me to find you. Why?"

Rey's tight lipped frown stretched across her face. The dark eye bags under her eyes made her a raccoon. Her finger twirled around the red straw of her pink milkshake.

Leia glances at her before sighing.

"Because you needed to be protected."

Rey's eyebrows knitted, her frown became more pronounced.

"Why would a trash collector need protection? Lady, I think you've got the wrong girl."

She snorts, scoffing.

Even though Mr. Tekka told her about Leia, the woman didn't sit well with her. Maybe it was the way Leia glanced at her with a pause every moment or how she looked around often. Something wasn't right.

"I know what you must be thinking, but you're the Rey I'm looking for."

Digging through her purse, Leia slides a photo onto the table. Leaning forward, Leia's eyes locked on with Rey's.

Rey recoiled, the bile rising to her throat. Pressing her hand to her mouth, she averts her eyes away from the image.

"They found a man with connections to a person named Unkar Plutt. Do you know who that is?"

Rey shakes her head. Her hands felt clammy. Her face was as white as a sheet. The image of the dangling man is fresher in her mind.

"Your legal guardian was Plutt, who is now your employer. You live in a small rundown apartment with frequent outages and struggle to pay rent. Am I correct, so far?"

Rey closes her eyes, her mouth in a sneer.

"You're an orphan with nowhere to go and nothing to live for. You've never had any form of luxury in life."

Rey's eyes narrowed, her head tilting to her side.

"I assume you know where I'm going with this."

Leia's award winning smile returned. Her pearly whites and red lips made Rey flush a bright red. Her dangling jewelry, fit figure, and mesmerizing eyes taunted Rey.

Who did this woman think she was?

"I do."

Rey's shoulders slumped. What the hell had she gotten herself into? It wasn't her fault, yet it was her fault.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Rey. Predators are everywhere exploiting the vulnerable."

Leia's hand reached over, taking back the picture.

"They destroy the lives of their victims for their own benefit."

_Screeching howls rang in her ears. She wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her hood down._

_Gushes of water pitter-pattered against her jacket and swollen feet. She scowls at the door, her eyes burning. _

_Plutt's wrinkly oil stained face popped out of the shack._

_"You're back quickly."_

_He belches out. He wrinkles his nose, his upper lip upturned._

_She glares at him. Her stare lightens up as she clutches her stomach. Rumbles erupted from inside shook her knees._

_"I got an assignment for you. This one's a debtor. He's behind in his payment."_

_Her soft eyes darkened. She looks at him, grimacing._

_"Make it quick or no dinner tonight, girl."_

_His hand raised up, her body already shaking. _

"Rey, are you there?"

Rey blinks, seeing Leia's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Rey nods at Leia's questions, sipping her milkshake. Leia exhales, drinking her coffee. She contemplates before opening her mouth again.

"He's a dangerous man, but he'll eventually be caught. With the amount of blood he has on his hands, he'll be sent to a long stint in prison."

"How does that involve me?"

Rey asks, her sneer remaining. Her foot taps on the floor, and her lips tightened. Leia massages her temples before frowning.

"You're in bigger trouble than Plutt."

Her breath quickens. She fidgets as she puts her hands on the table.

"Did Tekka not mention this, Rey?"

Rey frowns, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why am I in trouble?"

"Rey, you need t-"

Rey slams her hand down, getting up. Her bloodshot bore into Leia, red seeping from them.

"Answer the question."

Leia gently grasps Rey's arm, pulling her closer.

"Look around," Leia softly mutters, "tell me what you see."

Rey looked around. Waiters zoomed around the place with orders, and diners engaged in exuberant conversations.

"I see people eating and doing their jobs."

"That's correct," Leia nods.

"And how does that matter?"

"Look closer," Leia prods, "do you see those guys in the white suits?"

Rey glances behind her, noticing two men in white tailored suits. They'd often motioned towards her and Leia while discussing things. She brushed it off as admiration of Leia's beauty, but it was clear that wasn't the reason.

She nods, sipping her milkshake.

"Currently, a camera lens is taking high resolution pictures of us. Then, there's two agents behind us and two outside watching our every move."

Rey quirks an eyebrow.

"How can you stay so calm?"

Leia chuckles, flashing her teeth. She backs away from Rey. Her eyes watch the windows, surveying the outside.

"It's merely a facade of calmness. Once you've lived on the run, you'll understand."

Rey's eyes bulged, her mouth open. Leia gives her a good natured wink. She calls for the bill, paying it.

"Come on, Rey. Let's take this discussion elsewhere."

Rey follows Leia to the limo. After a long drive, the car stops in an alleyway. Leia places a hand on Rey's shoulders, her eyes somber.

"There's no easy way to say this, but you're being watched by the First Order."

"First Order? That sounds like a fashion brand."

Laughter rumbles from Leia's chest. She wipes tears from her eyes, a stoic smile on her face.

"They're a militaristic group that carries out the will of a sadistic man. In another life, they could be a fashion brand with their silly costumes. It'd make everything better."

"Everything? Miss Organa, what happened?"

The older woman pressed her hand against her head. Her shoulders slumped down. Leia squeezed her eyes shut, repressing tears.

"Usually, nobody cares about the feelings of an old lady."

Leia sniffles, laughing.

"I lost my son to them when he was barely a young man. I don't know what happened to Ben. He could be dead for all I know."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Leia hums, her posture becoming relaxed.

"Thank you, but we're here to talk about you. There's not enough time to discuss things extensively. I'll leave you with some key notes of information."

"Alright."

Leia opens a secret compartment on her side, pulling out a large file. The label had the name Reyanna on it.

Rey opens the folder, seeing baby photos of a child and newspaper clippings. One caught her attention, drawing her to read the article.

**'IT'S A GIRL!'**

Princess Cosima of Alderaan gives birth to a little princess!

_Cosima is doing fine, keeping a watchful eye on baby Reyanna. More updates are coming soon, specifically on the succession to the Alderaanian throne. Will princess Reyanna be next in line to the throne or will the Organa family reclaim the throne? _

Rey peers at Leia, noting the last name of Organa in the article. Her eyes traveled down, inspecting the pictures of princess Reyanna.

Reyanna held grey flowers in her hands. An adorning flower crown complimented her cascading hair. The sunlight shone in the picture, blocking out the faces of Queen Cosima and a man. Only Reyanna's cheerful face was visible.

Placing the photo back, she ventures deeper into the file. Another article headline stood out. She pales at the sight of it.

**PRINCESS REYANNA VANISHES! **

No trace has been found of the young girl, suggesting a wider conspiracy.

_For the past years, Reyanna has warmed our hearts with her innocence. Society grows more cynical, yet she is a shining young beacon in the darkness. When Reyanna didn't show up to her history lessons one Sunday afternoon, her tutor Alastair Snoke noted weird occurrences before her disappearance. _

_"I remember receiving a creepy call from an unknown male last month. He seemed deranged when he discussed the Alderaanian government, specifically the Organas and the royal family." _

_After the time the call was reported as happening, royal family appearances decreased substantially. King Harrington showed up alone at the annual royal gala with Queen Cosima and Princess Reyanna nowhere to be seen. _

_Speculation over Cosima's mental health rose after the rumored miscarriage and indictment of royal officials earlier this year. Many royal officials indicted were staunch allies of the Queen, leading to extensive questioning of the Queen. These pieces of news only seem to serve as stressors on her marriage. _

_On top of Queen Cosima's business, alleged affairs of the king don't help matters. If reports are true, King Harrington spent wildly on lavish parties with orgies. _

_Princess Reyanna is the only innocent variable in royal intrigue. Condolences have been expressed to the royals, but questions about them don't stop. The only idea everyone is united on is Reyanna's return home. _

_"We want reassurance that she's safe. Reyanna deserves to live a normal life not dealing with politics," Snoke asserts. _

_"Because there's only one chance for a person in a lifetime." _

_More updates are coming soon. _

"Is it true?"

Leia tenses up when she sees the article.

"Leia?"

"Princess Reyanna went missing when she was around 5 to 6 years old. Everyone launched extensive searches of Alderaan to the boundaries of the nation."

"Did they find her?"

"No," Leia remarks, "The last trace of her were her prized grey flowers. We haven't gotten any leads until recently."

Leia digs through her secret apartment, handing a paternity test to Rey.

"Check the results and you'll find your answer."

Rey breathes, her hands shook with a great tremor. Her eyes inspect the document before growing misty.

"L-Leia!"

This had to be a joke. When she peered at Leia, the horror in her mind only built up.

The older woman's eyes crinkled, tears fell down her cheeks. She encloses Rey into her embrace, holding her tightly to her body.

"Welcome back, Reyanna."


	7. Grievance

**"The thing that you refuse to uproot will ruin you. The thing that you refuse to fight against will kill you." ― Sunday Adelaja**

**Rey's carelessness leads her down a dark path.**

* * *

Rey shuddered in her bed. Her hair spilled over her face, covering her vision.

_Your negligence is a product of unburied resentment. _

She groaned as she tossed around.

Leia brought her back to her apartment after driving into that alleyway. Once Rey went back inside, the only thing that remained of the man in her home was blood stains.

Her mouth went dry at the thought of what could have happened if she didn't spare him.

She would have shot him. Her eyes glazed over. The man would have been just another victim of life like her.

_That's not entirely true_, the voice purred, chuckling.

_How can you be a victim? _

She bit the inside of her cheek, her heart pumping. The voice in her head rang some truth.

_How can I be a victim when I'm being watched? _

Rey brushed a hand into her hair, throwing it out of her sight. Holding a hand up, she turned away from the scar. She recoiled at the sight of it.

_You'll get used to it. _

BB8 jumped onto her bed, purring. Rey appreciated the warmth, although it didn't douse her heart. Her heart rate sped up, and goosebumps covered her head to toe.

The man in the tavern popped in her mind from time to time as the night drew on. Her sunken eyes opened up, feeling the sun rays sink into her skin.

She repeated her monotonous routine to get ready for the day. The final day of working for Plutt had finally come. Swinging her arms around, Rey's heart decelerated as she fed BB8.

She pet the kitten, making sure they were comfortable. She grabbed her bag, walking towards the door.

Stepping out of her apartment, she raked her eyes onto the kitten clock. Her vision darkened as the annoying music started playing. She held her stare, her mood dampened.

Rey locked her apartment, the hairs on her neck raising. She hurried away down the steps to the local coffee shop nearby.

Entering it, she glimpsed around the place. The café had a low number of patrons who were typing away at their laptops. The shiny floors and intricate design contrasted Maz's rustic feel and aging boards.

Gulping, Rey took a step into the shop, her palms sweating.

"What would you like to order?"

The various options jumped out at Rey, flooding her sight. Coffees, lattes, espressos, and cappuccinos made her head throb. Furrowing her eyebrows, Rey slightly stammered.

"A peppermint latte."

"Will that be all?"

Rey nods, giving the cashier the money. She glanced over her shoulder a few times. None of the customers in the shop gave her a sideways glance, focusing on their work.

Once she got her receipt, she sat down, waiting for her number to be called. Drumming her fingers against the table, Rey bit the inside of her cheek.

"Number 2187."

_They must have a lot of customers. They probably think they're so fancy with those prices. _

The voice's biting tone wasn't lost on her.

Rey went over to front, grabbing her drink. Inspecting the cup, she noticed a red and black symbol with initials 'FO' under it.

Standing up, Rey stumbled from her chair. Her cup bumped into someone's hard chest, its contents spilled onto them. Rey's eyes grew wide and avoided eye contact with the person.

"A-are you okay?"

She stuttered, her gaze downward as she drew napkins out. The person snorted, their arms.

"I've got something resembling vomit on me. What do you think?"

He growled at her.

_If only I could just curl into a ball again and pretend like the world didn't exist. _

She wiped as hard as she could. After some harsh rubbing, she stepped. Her mouth opened, forming an O.

_Shit! _

She clenched her jaw, her eyes squinted.

"I'm so sorry."

"You better be."

The man snorts again. Rey shrunk back, hanging her head down. Clenching her fists, Rey inhaled and exhaled, determined. Her face rose, and she froze.

_No! No! No! No! Fuck. _

She cursed in her mind, trying to weigh her options.

_I guess this is what staying low entails. _

The voice cackles, teasing in its tone.

_Imagine spilling coffee on someone. Now, imagine that person being one of your worst nightmares. _

The voice rambled on, chortling. Rey's face burned as she looked at the man. The same smouldering gaze from slanted onyx eyes bored on her. This time, however, they were bloodshot.

The other people in the cafe stared at them, snickers and smiles on their faces. They goaded at her, her cheeks burning. The man pulled her to him.

"Once we get out of here, you'll be sorry."

His lips glide against her earlobe, tickling it. Rey shivered. His heartbeat droned, its rhythms syncing with hers. His long hands placed firmly on her shoulders, propelling her forward to outside.

Blood rushed to her veins, her vision grew cloudy. She turned to him, his gaze still on her. She sent a jab to his stomach with her elbow. He faltered slightly before pushing her against a car, his arm on her throat.

She glowered at him, a scowl on her face. He smirked, his cold fingers tracing her skin. The smile didn't reach his soulless eyes.

Pressing a hand to his ear, he monitored her.

"We'll be leaving."

Rey's eyes narrowed, her scowl remained.

"I'm sure as hell not leaving with you."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose. He stopped, using a finger to tip Rey's face up to his.

"You're not in a position to make demands."

_He's right you know_, the voice remarked.

_Whose side are you on? _

_Nobody's. I enjoy seeing you squirm. _

Rey huffs as a black vehicle pulls up by the sidewalk. A red haired man in a military uniform walks out, his hands behind his back.

"Take her."

The man holding her curtly says, pushing her to the other man. Rey grits her teeth as the man quirks an eyebrow.

"This is the beauty you've been looking for, Ren?"

"She's more of an uncouth child."

Ren smoothly said, opening the door.

"Put her in the back seat, Armitage."

Rey socked Armitage in the jaw. Blood dribbled from his mouth. He pulled a white handkerchief, dabbing at it.

"She has no poise nor grace. Do you expect the Supreme Leader to not look down on you?"

Armitage barked at Ren, sneering. Ren didn't change his facial expression, still raking his eyes on Rey.

"Put her in the backseat."

Ren stepped forward, his beady eyes narrowing.

"Or else, you'll face the consequences."

Rey proceeded to be thrown into the car. Armitage wiped his gloves, entering the driver seat and Ren sat in the back with her.

Rey peered over, noticing an imposing woman with sun-kissed blonde hair. The woman's eyes twinkled as her pink lips curled up.

"I didn't know we were here for your plaything, Ren," the woman purred, chuckling.

Ren's vein popped, a sneer marred his face.

"Drive," he grunts to Armitage, who steps on the gas.


	8. Monstrosity

**"...our souls may be consumed by shadows, but that doesn't mean we have to behave as monsters." — Emm Cole, The Short Life of Sparrows**

**Hidden monsters lie.**

* * *

Rey gasps, her chest rising. She glances around her surroundings, her mind swirling.

How long had she been here?

Soft hums from the generator rang in her ears. The spotlight in the middle of the room swings from side to side, illuminating a steel table in front of her.

She tried stretching her legs, but she could barely move an inch. Looking down, she grits her teeth. Long chains confined her to a steel chair, restricting her movement.

Approaching footsteps clomped outside the room, alerting Rey. A door opens, revealing the same blonde woman from earlier. The woman sets down a tray of food on the table and takes the piña colada from it.

She runs her eyes over Rey, inspecting her with an approving smile.

"So you're the girl who's caught his eye? Not too shabby," the blonde gushed.

Rey narrowed her eyes. The restraints were digging into her skin. She sneered, her jaw clenched.

"More like he caught mine," she cringed.

The woman's eyebrows raised up, her smile growing wider. She drums her fingers against the interrogation table and sips her piña colada before pausing.

Laughter erupts from her mouth. She coughs, pressing her hand against her chest. The coughing fit continues as tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I just...couldn't imagine Kylo fucking Ren catching a lady's eye. Especially a fair maiden like you," the woman cackles.

Rey opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak. She blankly stared at the woman.

"You must be hungry from all of that travel. How do pancakes sound to you?"

Rey grunts, staring at the woman.

"Are you sure?"

Rey's stomach grumbled with a loud roar, causing her to wince. Her cracked nails dig into her sweaty palms as she swallows. The spotlight kept swinging, blinding her.

_Pull yourself together, little one. You'll waste your energy if you try to fight._

The blonde woman opens up the covering, revealing hot spongy pancakes. The warm, buttery, and sweet smell filled the air, spreading around the room.

"How about now," the woman teased.

Rey's focus drifted, the numbness spreading throughout her body. She couldn't register the words coming from the woman's mouth.

"Are you listening?"

The woman puts her hands on Rey, checking for her pulse. She grabs a walkie-talkie from her pocket, speaking into it.

"I need a wet cloth in Section F, Hall N, room 2187. Bring the Boss in. Ensure that things run smoothly."

She turns it off after getting confirmation. Two people in white suits with helmets enter the room and deliver wet towels in a container to the senior officer.

"You're free to go."

They leave promptly on her instructions.

The woman unlocks Rey's chains and brings the food closer to the girl. She damps her forehead and neck with the wet towels.

After some moments, Rey blinks.

"Miss Rey, can you hear me?"

She puts up a shaky thumbs up, her eyes dull.

Cutting a piece off from the pancakes, she grabs Rey's jaw and opens her mouth. She inserts a piece of the food into the girl's mouth.

"Chew it slowly."

Rey chews, swallowing. The woman leans in, whispering gently. Rey nods, listening to the words she said. The woman pulls back, raising her hand.

"Call me Phasma. And you must be," the woman hummed, "Miss Rey of Jakku."

Rey shakes Phasma's hand, but she doesn't affirm the woman's statement. She remains silent, her throat constricted and burning. She rubs her wrists, red marks forming already.

"I'll leave your restraints off so we can begin the interrogation. Eat up and drink slowly."

Rey scowls, her eyes weighing heavy on her.

"Unfortunately, I won't be the one who's questioning you. That'll be the Boss."

Phasma frowns, placing a hand on Rey's shoulders.

"Remember what I said. Quell thy temper before it annihilates you," Phasma warned before walking out of the room.

_We're fucked because of your naivety. For once in your life, stop being such a fuck-up!_

Rey licks her lip, holding her knees tightly. She stared into space, her eyes threatening to combust. She rocks back and forward, shaking.

_"You fucked up one too many times, girlie. Because of your mistake, I lost a lot of money!"_

_He jabs his finger on her chest, spurting onto her face. He bared his teeth, his veins throbbing on his head and neck. His ugly oily face flushed, and he squinted his eyes._

_Everything flashed before her eyes. His meaty hands clamp around her throat, cutting her voice off. Lines of welts scattered her body from the hits and blows of his legs and pipe. They bloomed, opening up and revealing the dark liquid in their pods. Her malnourished body laid limp on the dirty floor. He drags her into the special room, his scowl growing._

Dirt flowed through her veins. She was dirty, uncleaned filth. A waste to those around her, especially Finn. She hadn't even thought of how Finn or Poe were.

She jabs her fingernails into her skin, requiring the feeling of warmth again. If she hadn't fucked up, she wouldn't be stuck in this cage. If she had gone on the trip with her friends, everything would have been perfect. If her parents cared enough, they would search for her.

She shakes her head, her nose crinkling. Now was not the time. She let out a shaky breath before cracking her knuckles.

Rey starts eating, filling up her stomach. She gulps down the water, her tongue's dry spell ends. She places the tray onto another table.

The door scraped across the floor, revealing Ren, the vile man himself. Rey curled her lips, glaring. He checks the clock, his arms crossed.

"Are you ready to start," he asks.

"Get on with it," she growls.

He pulls out a tape recorder, placing it on the table. He presses the red record button, the wheels turning.

"My name is Kylo Ren, and I'll be the lead interrogator for the 17-year-old case involving the missing Alderaanian princess. Miss Rey of Jakku, everything you say in this interview is admissible to the High Council. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Kylo digs into his coat, retrieving a series of pictures. He slides them to the middle of the table, the light reflecting on the photos. A man is pictured at an airstrip, receiving a strange package from a younger man.

Kylo looks up at Rey, leaning forward, his chin up.

"Do you know of a man named Lor San Tekka?"

Rey raises an eyebrow, her face neutral.

"I know of a Mr. Tekka who livesin my neighborhood. His poor health affects how often he can travel, yet he ignores it," Rey asserts, "He's a courageous and generous man in Jakku."

Kylo smirks. He steepled his fingers, raising an eyebrow.

"A courageous man may be a good term, but generous….unlikely."

He pushes his chair back, standing up. He saunters around the room, his eyes locked onto Rey.

"Mr. Tekka holds a respectable position in your community, but that's a facade. You know it is. After all, you seemed a little on edge when you saw the photos. Care to explain why?"

Rey snorts, smiling.

"I'd imagine it would be unpleasant if someone watched your every move, snapped pictures, and investigated you. Albeit the photos seem suspicious, there's no purpose to engaging in such practices, unless the person committed a horrific act. I'm assuming that's why I'm here to give information."

_Mostly useless information._

Kylo narrows his eyes, smiling. He drums his fingers against the table. His piercing gaze stunned Rey, giving her chills down her back.

_Strange._

"Examine the picture on the right closely."

She looks at the photo, her breath halting. Rey bites the inside of her cheek, sweating.

"Even if he was a shining beacon in your neighborhood, he has exhibited suspicious behavior. Hasn't it alarmed you how things have changed? Everyone else is gone, and you're left alone with nothing but yourself."

Rey leans her head, resting her chin on her hand.

"Change happens for a reason. It is a natural part of life that we cannot alter. Interrupting it only leads to more grief and despair."

He clicks his tongue, his posture more straight. Kylo walks over to her, grasping Rey's chin with his gloved hand. Their faces grew closer together. Rey glowers, biting her lip.

"If we should not interrupt or shift change, then is it because we must be different? Is it fine for humans to deviate from the accepted route, even if it means becoming a monster?"

Rey purses her lips, her eyes burning a hole.

"Depends on your definition of one. Perhaps, you see Mr. Tekka as a potential one while I..."

"While you what?"

Rey smirks, her eyes crinkling.

"You hold a high rank in this organization, yet you falter when necessary actions need to be done. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"..."

Her smile turns into a smirk.

"I don't believe this contact is appropriate for an interrogation. May I advise you to take your hands off me," Rey whispers, pressing her lips.

He retracts his bony fingers, placing it onto the table. He remains by her side, a frown planted onto his face.

"Now, Mr. Ren, may you question me further?"

He sighs roughly, returning to his seat.

"The picture on right differs from the rest because of one key reason. Both faces of the men are visible and you recognized them. One of them is Mr. Tekka. Who is the other one, Miss Rey?"

"A mutual friend me and Mr. Tekka share supposedly."

Kylo hums, staring. He lifts his head, his annoying smirk firmer than ever.

"That's a distinct bomber jacket, isn't it? Looks designer."

"Your point being?"

"It makes you nervous, doesn't it? I can imagine seeing someone you know partaking in potential illegal practices is damaging."

The door opens with another person in that strange white suit holding a stack of files. Kylo takes the folders, placing it onto the table. He closes the door, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Take the first one from the stack."

Rey grabs it and saw the words Resistance on the label. Flipping through it, she freezes. Her face scrunched up as her hands shivered.

"Miss Organa is..."

"A terrorist? Keep flipping."

Rey covered her mouth, her skin turning porcelain.

"You're lying!"

"If I was lying, how would I be able to get photos like these?"

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

Rey pressed a hand to her chest, her mind becoming liquid by the second.

"If you want to know the truth, tell me."

"I want to know," Rey says after a moment of silence.

Kylo takes three files from the stack, opening them to reveal extensive logs. Rey glances over them, raising an eyebrow. He clears his throat, opening his mouth.

"Once, there was a prominent order of special knights who oversaw the land of Alderaan. To the public, they saw them as righteous figureheads that promoted peace. The Jedi were far from that."

Kylo leans against the table, his eyes trained on Rey. He flips a page, pointing at a picture of a man named Anakin.

"My grandfather was a Jedi Knight with great power and favor. The Jedi Council envisioned that he would fall to a darker path. They suspected he'd be treasonous and usurp control of Alderaan."

Rey knitted her eyebrows, examining hidden correspondences between some Jedi Masters. They detailed a great calamity prophesied by Master Yoda. She runs through the file, digging her head deep into the list of Jedi protocol.

"In the order, they forbade any familial connection, but my grandfather didn't listen. He wed a queen, and they were expecting. However, no semblance of happiness appeared."

Rey glimpsed at a photo of a woman named Padme. Her hair came down in natural dark curls with earthly hues for eyes. Her rosy lips were lifted, her dimples showing.

A simple lacy white ball gown hugged her body. Her hands, covered by silk white gloves, gripped onto a bouquet of gray flowers.

"They killed my pregnant grandmother and burnt my grandfather. He could no longer breathe without being in a specialized suit for the rest of his life. He was betrayed by the cause he fought for so many years."

Rey looks at Padme, seeing the joy in the woman's eyes. How could they kill her? She didn't seem like a threat. All Rey saw in the young woman was a streak of pride. She boldly wore her wedding garments, beaming at the camera.

"After all those years he suffered in agony, he became a feared leader with a senator. That senator convinced him to stage a coup together. The senator became the Emperor while my grandfather became Darth Vader."

Darth Vader stares back at Rey in countless photos, his pose striking. He stood firm near a cloaked figure perched onto an exquisite chair.

"They amassed control of Alderaan, transforming it into a military regime. Under them, Alderaan experienced a golden age clouded by systemic issues. Rebels easily exploited these issues."

"These rebels had a secret weapon and used them against Darth Vader. The secret weapon was his children," Kylo grinds his teeth together, cringing.

She inhaled a sharp breath. The file ended there.

"No. How could they?"

"They raised them in secret places with no knowledge of their father, corrupting them with radical ideals."

Kylo curled his lips, icy contempt behind his eyes.

"And when they met, my uncle murdered my grandfather in cold blood with help from my mother. Darth Vader never got the chance to raise his children in peace. Instead, they were snatched from him and hidden away to be made into his enemies."

"If what you say is true, how does this relate to Leia Organa? How does this relate to me?!"

He clicks his tongue, crossing his arms.

"You're the blood heir to the throne of Alderaan. Only you have any real political sway if you take your rightful destiny."

"Can't you use someone else to take it? I'm sure anybody would be royalty if asked."

He walks forward, gripping her chin. His breath tickled her skin, sending goosebumps all over her.

"None of them will be like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Those who desire royalty are those who don't possess good characteristics."

She slaps his hand away, narrowing her eyes.

"You, my dear, respond with humility and you have the bloodline for the throne."

Rey blinks before opening her mouth.

"Does that mean you and I are relat-"

"No."

"But-"

"No," he growls.

She rolls her eyes, groaning.

"Then the Emperor is related to me and you're related to Darth Vader. Doesn't this mean you also have a claim?"

"My claim is not acknowledged by a portionable section of the government. They wish to install Leia Organa to the throne."

He clamps his gloved fingers into tender flesh, his eye twitching.

"She's a terrorist, helping to bring down my grandfather for her own gain. If only I had seized power earlier on, everything would be simple."

"If you don't want her to be installed, why not abolish the royal system? Or rather, have royalty be only mere figureheads."

"It's not that simple."

"You claim it isn't simple, yet you claim things would be simple if you gained power earlier. I'm not some pawn for you to use. I'm a person."

"I'm not doing it for my sake. I'm doing it for Alderaan. They desire change."

Fury blazed in his eyes, his eyebrows lowered.

"We've lost many lives for a stupid conflict started because the Jedi didn't want my grandfather to have emotional attachments. All of my life I've been told my grandfather ruined Alderaan. All he ever wanted to do was to protect his family."

Rey flinches, turning away.

"The Jedi stood by as they enslaved countless people! Yet my uncle continued to go on, preaching their ideals. Look at what happened!"

He shouts, screaming to the top of his lungs. He slams his fist down onto the table, yelling at Rey.

"More conflict! More bloodshed! Because of a man's arrogance! He failed Alderaan and me! He made a colossal mistake that he ran from it! He's a worthless son of a bitch!"

His face burnt a bright red, his teeth bared.

"My mother wanted me to be just like him! He's a screw up just like my so-called father!"

"How does this relate to me?"

"What?!"

"How does your ranting and family drama have to do with me? You're making entirely no sense. Miss Organa helped me get out of jail. Where were you?"

"I-"

"Where were you when my life was in danger? You saved me, but you put me in a worse situation."

"But-"

"Save the bullshit, Kylo. I don't want to help you. Nothing you say can change anything. Keep your melodrama out of my life."

Kylo narrows his eyes before exhaling.

"Phasma, direct Rey to the exit."

Phasma enters the room, cuffing Rey. Rey protests as Phasma leads her out of the room. Kylo follows them, stopping when he sees Hux.

"Why did you let her go?"

"In due time, Hux, you'll know."


End file.
